User talk:CMONYALL
Hello, leave a message here if you would like a personal answer. I cannot guarantee an immidiate respons, so issues can also be directed towards the other experts here (Ezcry4t3d, Lody44, and ParadijsEiland) or can be discussed in the comments on the appropriate page of this wiki. CMONYALL 19:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leaderboards Hi CMONYALL, I was looking around the Paradise Island wikia, and I can't find anything regarding leaderboards. More specifically, the accuracy leaderborad. My question is what is the accuracy leaderboard? What does it measure? How do I improve my accuracy? Thanks, Joseph Hello Joseph, It is true that there is nothing on this wiki about the leaderboards. In my opinion this is the least interesting feature about the game, but of course everybody is free to add a page about this feature to the wiki. What I think accuracy is, is how many times your have collected income right after the $ turned yellow or green. But it might be something completely different... Anyway, since the leaderboards for Paradise Island were mostly populated by cheaters/hackers I have not paid any attention to it anymore. CMONYALL 13:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Friends page Cmonyall, Any chance of setting up a friends page on this wiki much like the one on the rock the vegas wiki? I sent you a friend request for PI, lvl 38. Hello, There are no plans for setting up a similar friends page. In Rock the Vegas friends are needed to unlock some key aspects of the game (the regions ao), but that is not the case for Paradise Island. Wikias are for informative purposes and for this game a friends page is not informative. Also, there are a lot of places where to get friends from, like the game's Facebook page or from the Android Markets user feedback and rating part. CMONYALL 10:39, November 8, 2011 (UTC) You have unlimited patience answering never ending questions - regardless of how crazy some of them are. OneManBand Yes I usually do. But sometimes you should be able to just taste the sarcasm in my answer ;) CMONYALL 21:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) should be interesting to hear if anyone else gets it the awards. I have about 50 paistres to spend to try and get it the one of each. but dont want to spend it yet. Not only can you taste the sarcasm, but often see it dripping. It brings me a lot of amusement. But even then, you answer. And many questions, I just can't even bring myself to answer. OnemanBand I have worked in a store for years, so I am used to getting not-so-smart questions on a regular basis ;) Along the line of http://notalwaysright.com. CMONYALL 12:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cmonyall How do you know the jacuzzi is not needed for the Luxuriuos? Did someone get it without the award. I had it on my island but cant remember if I missed it when I put my list up. I dont want to add it now, encase you removed it. Obvioulsy having buildings is not a proof of them being needed.. (apart from your "trigger", last one). You might even find you dont need some of the "obvious" ones. Interesting that I needed the golden defender but it was not needed on Android. Seems there are difference in the systems. What if they are really being sneaky and the difference is not on the systems but maybe random to users. Another theory.. For the one of each.. What if it is not the Liberty statue that is needed but just any "special" offered building. Problem is that buying them costs alot of paistres and it takes a while to build them up. Abacus. Hi Abacus, ParadiseLover is currently doing some research on what is needed for these Tedious awards. He uses a rooted Android tablet for it and I presume he double-checks the requirements per award. As it is currently the case, the Jacuzzi seems not to be required anymore for the Luxurious facilities builder where is used to be required before. I think the main reason is that the Jacuzzi is not really a building but decoration, just like the Oak. This might be different on iOS. ParadiseLover is also trying to find out what is needed for the One of each award, but this takes much longer as he has to wait for all limited offers to become availble everytime. I'm sure he will figure it out soon, but until then there is no definite list of required buildings for this award. CMONYALL 23:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Cmonyall Thanks.. I will have a we chat with him also. Thanks for your time in looking after the site. Abacus CMONYALL, was just thinking about the what you said about the jacuzzi. You might be right in saying that it is not needed, however the golden defender is also not a building. It also has no use, but it was the one thing that triggered my award. This suggests that the awards do not just include the actuall buildings. Abacus78 In my opinion the difference is not between the Jacuzzi and the Golden Defender, but between Android and iOS. For Android the Golden Defender seems not to be required, just like the Jacuzzi. But of course the unpredictability of the developers plays a big role in it as well. CMONYALL 00:04, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i'm new on this wiki and must mention that this is big effort that you guys done here. Maybe I could somehow contribute in this. Because I'm such player that spend money in this game (level 33 with 95% 168 of 176 awards) I noticed throughout this wiki, that there is no info regarding speed money and piastres for building, repearing and demolishing objects. Maybe I'm wrong and this info is irelevant but if it wiki by me it should be here. best regards Dachegeo Hello Dachegeo, You are right, there is no information on this wiki about the costs in $ or € for speeding up the building, repairing and demolishing a building. The reason being that this is secondary information that is not used very often. Because when you are low on cash, you would not speed up the process and when you are swimming in cash, you can easily speed up the process without bothering about the costs. Also, speeding it up with € is something 99% of the players do not have the €'s for. The are happy if they can save up enough € for the limited offers. And speeding up with € is something even pleyer with enough € do not do, as it is way less expensive to do it with $. The only reason to speed up such processes with € is to complete the 'Do something X times in a moment'-awards. And smart people will use the immediate complete function when upgrading a Cabin or Ice cream shop for €1. Nevertheless, you are free to contribute to this wiki. If you see any wrong or missing information, do not hasitate to correct or add it! CMONYALL 15:18, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cmonyall, I have a suggestion regarding the versions page. It is becomming long and difficult to follow. Can it be splitted? I think a new page with newer versions and a link at the end to the existing page and viceversa would do the job better in my opinion. Thnx! Bogdanic 22:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC)b Hey Bogdanic, I have thought about your proposal for a bit, and it might not be a bad idea to clean up the mess that is called Versions. The current page could be renamed 'Old versions' or something similar and a new page for the latest verion should be created. Another solution might be to have all but the latest version be collapsable. I am not sure if this can be done on a plain page, but I know there is some command for tables to make them collapsable. So this might be another solution. I will try this to see if it works and you will probably see the result of it today ;) CMONYALL 14:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Dank je voor het centreren van de plaatjes.. Lukte me niet :-( ParadiseLover 16:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Stiekem is dat best makkelijk in Source mode editing, maar was allang blij dat je de moeite had genomen om de plaatjes te uploaden ;) CMONYALL 18:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ik heb je alle plaatjes gemaild, mocht je er nog meer missen. Als je nog meer zoekt, moet je het maar even laten weten... ParadiseLover 19:20, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the messy edits, still getting used to it and alot is coming from memory. Xhilleration Try editing in Source mode, it gives you much more control over what you are doing. I have tried to group the information you added to the Wonder of the World page into coherent stages. I am not sure it this is correct though. CMONYALL 22:45, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Everything looks good so far, it's just so confusing because the first 2 stages are Helen's quests and then it changes to Wonder of the World quests. When I click on Wonder of the World it says "Fifth Construction Stage", the first 2 were for Helen though. That is a bit confusimg indeed. But I think it is now properly dealt with on the Helen & Leonid and Wonder of the World pages. CMONYALL 23:48, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the warm welcome, this new update is really messing with my game :( I asked a question on the awards page, could you take a look at? Thank you again RRachel 12:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I have a full energy bar and don't know where or when I can use them? Please help as I am wasting time not using them. I hae a road built. I am currently on the collect seashells for Leonid and blueprints for the foundation for Helen. Outlawprinz1 17:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cmonyall, I've written some explanations for the new quests. That is only to avoid "wonderful" comments like - "I have cleaned 3 islands and couldn't find any blueprint piece". Because I'm only at the beginning I don't know every move. If you consider it useful, please complete. dank u :) b Bogdanic 19:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bogdanic, I saw you explanations and I think they are great the way they are. To me they seemed pretty self-explanatory, but sometimes I forget that some people turn off their brain when they visit this wiki and ask help with the simplest of things... Nice addition! CMONYALL 00:14, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Edit response No prob on editing my Foundations pic - I'm not familiar with the wiki options and just got the pic up the best I could. You could do similar to my Pirates Chest pics if you like but they should have some "no chest" and "here it is" description I think. DarkMoonRising 16:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC)DMR Yes, that is the reason it is still like that ;) CMONYALL 18:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) DarkMoonRising 20:00, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Notes for my WotW edit: Notes for my WotW edit: 1) Corrected the number of blueprint pieced to collect. After the 1+3 pieces for foundation, the information incorrectly stated that we need to collect a further 3+6+9+12 = 30 pieces for the WotW drawing. This is wrong. We only need to collect 3+3+3+3 = 12 total for the WotW drawing. 2) Corrected the Requirements Infobox. To build the Foundation you need Drawing Foundation. The Foundation is built at the end of Helen's quest. This page comes into effect after the Foundation has already been built, and the Drawing required for the WotW to buld is actually the Drawing "Wonder of the World", not Drawing "Foundation". But there is no separate Foundation Infobox, and as this structure has two distinct Drawing stages, it wouldn't hurt to have a 2-part Infobox right? Plus noted the extra requirements, as they are actually requirements. Personally, as Helen's purpose/quest is solely to start the Foundation, which people have classed as WotW Stages 0 and 1, and then she disappears, it might be neater to role Helen+WotW into one neater-flowing page and have Leonid seperate as his quest is very simple and then we already have the Scrolls and Idol pages... DarkMoonRising 20:00, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, to clarify, that's just my thoughts, no offense for someone to do it differently. DarkMoonRising 20:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) It is no problem to vent your thoughts about it. Personally I too am not completely happy with the pages as they are, but am not sure how to improve it. I made them in this way when the whole WotW thing started so it was a guess as to what would be the best division between al the new buildings and features. It seemed like Helen and Leonid would be some sort of similar feauture: giving out quests. But it was only after all the pages were set up that it became apparent that the WotW resulted from the third quest of Helen. And it was even later that it was clear that the WotW had quests of its own. A division as you suggested above might be neater. But the first thing people see when they update to v1.2 is the new inhabitants Helen and Leonid and not the WotW. So to find info about Helen they would need to go to the WotW page, but that requires them to have knowledge about the WotW following from Helens quests. The problem is that this whole new World Wonder feature does not really fit into the pattern of the rest of the game, nor do we have something similar on this wiki to copy the division from. I remeber the start of this wiki, when everything was done ad hoc and all pages looked different. Slowly there came some common mark up to structure all info and the pages came to look like one another. Now the WotW messes it all up and makes us wonder (no pun intended) how to structure it. In the end it all comes down to personal preference, but the main goal should always be to have the most information presented in the most convenient way. So if you think you can improve this for the World Wonder pages, feel free :) CMONYALL 22:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Voting box in WoW Hi CMONYALL, I have just added a comment in the WoW page. I wonder if it would be possible to add somekind of a small voting box in the WoW-page with the question if gamers had finished the complete WoW. It is just for fun to know how many got this done because there is no timelimit but just a lot of work so many should have it completed.....the game is fun!! And maybe if it is a suc6 we could add the voting box also to periodic actions(think of Valentines day, Halloween, Thanksgiving,.....). Kind regards,Sinbad1964 14:09, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Sinbad1964, Does your idea of the voting box come from the voting boxes on the front page of the wiki? Those voting boxes were only created to give the front page some more content. A problem is that the game has gotten many new buildings since, which will reset the votes if we would add them to the voting boxes. In regards to having a voting box on the Wonder of the World page (or any event page), I am very strongly against such thing. This wiki is meant to be of an informational character and those voting boxes will not have any added value. The number of 'yes'-votes will gradually increase, but a 'no'-vote will forever be a 'no'-vote (you can't undo a vote) so the numbers will not reflect the reality. Furthermore, the pages you propose this feature for are usually best off when there is as less distracting stuff on it as possible. Most people already have problems understanding aspects of the events, so they need information presented clearly. Ideas to improve this wiki are always welcome, but I think I speak for all admins here (and probably for the large majority of regular editors as well) when I reject this idea. Regards, CMONYALL 14:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) DarkMoonRising hi. i'm back. i have done all the requests required to get the idol out of the sand. i do not have any little people that pop up to get the idol out of the sand. help, Joanlorraine I am not sure if I understand you correctly. You say you have 'done all the requests required to get the idol out of the sand', but you 'do not have any little people that pop up to get the idol out of the sand'. So, is the Idol out of the sand or not? We have some very informative pages on this subject (which I know you have already read), so could you tell me more precisely what it is you cannot do? Which step are you at? What is it you are looking for and cannot find? CMONYALL 14:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) This person has asked the same question 5 times in 5 different places - each time worded a bit differently but extremely unclearly and nonsensical. I appreciate many people play this with English as a second language - however I and others have answered those posts with explicit instructions and asked specific direct questions to isolate User:Joanlorraine's issue, and she's ignored every single instruction and question, just simply finds another page to repeat the question over again. I give up. DarkMoonRising 14:34, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Abriana Hey Bedankt voor de verwelkoming. Voorlopig geen vragen, enkel een gezonde dosis nieuwsgierigheid. Bedankt voor deze site, zonder was ik al lang gestopt. Groetjes Abriana 06:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nederlands? Gezellig, dat is dan de derde hier :) Het klopt dat het spel best lastig is, vandaar deze wiki. En gezien de hoeveelheid pagina's, informatie en vragen, is het geen overbodige luxe. Fijn om te horen dat we je op weg hebben geholpen, mocht je vragen hebben of om een andere reden wat willen zeggen dan weet je me te vinden! Groeten, CMONYALL 11:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome. I've been coming to the sight for over six months now, and have benefited greatly from the information on here. I decided it was finally time to register and start adding my own "expertise". I made it to level 34 on my first island before deciding to destroy and start over using the knowledge I'd gained on this site with the goal in mind to get all of the achievements. Now on level 35, but don't know if I'll ever get them all with the many new additions to the game. Although I'm not complaining, they make it much more fun to play. MvandenBrun Hello CMONYALL, i had à iPad with paradise island on it but it crashed. Now i have à new iPad and need to start à new game. Is there amy posibility that i can continue my old game on my new iPad? Grtz MvandenBrun Nederlands? Zo ja: ik speel PI zelf op een Android toestel, dus ik weet niet precies hoe het met iOS zit. Maar ik dacht dat je via iTunes het een en ander kon backuppen? Als je dat gedaan hebt, dan zou je je savegame weer kunnen terughalen van iTunes en daarna misschien weer verder kunnen gaan waar je gebleven was. Als dat niet lukt dan ben ik bang dat je je voortgang voorgoed kwijt bent en dus weer van voor af aan zult moeten beginnen. Of je probeert de tip in FAQ over het overzetten van je spel, maar ik denk dat dat al te laat is nu. Not Dutch? Then: I play PI on an Android device myself, so I am not sure about iOS. But I thought it was possible to backup things via iTunes? If you have done that je could try to retrieve your savegame from iTunes and than continue with you old game and island. But if that is not possible I am afraid you have lost your progress for good en will have to start all over again. Or you can try the tip in FAQ about transfering a game, but I think that is too late now already. CMONYALL 12:05, March 27, 2012 (UTC) goonie Question Where are all those new items you posted i ony see flipper and the hotel not the flags or the easter stuff or the golden statues. I have you in my friends list goonie What do you mean with "Where are all those new items you posted"? You can get Club Flipper and the Atrium Hotel from the Build menu, and the Easter event buildings will be available to you when the event has started. The Silver Statue and Gold Statue are part of the Easter event. The flags are in the source files already, but not in the game yet. I am thinking it might have to do something with an event in the beginning of May, but I am not sure. You will notice when we know ;) CMONYALL 15:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Chrisdcut Hey CMONYALL, I've been playing PI for over a year now and still like to play it, but sometimes I get frustrated with the game (developers) when it becomes next to impossible to complete things. You said in a recent post... "It has taken us, the regular contributors, many many hours of play and indeed also some rummaging around in the source code (something everybody can do if they spend 1 minute to learn how)..." I learning more and more each day how to "root" around in my android phone, but I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction to "spend 1 minute to learn how" Thanks for all your posts and help with this sometimes very frustrating game. Chrisdcut 20:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC)chrisdcut Hi mate, same goes for me. I rooted my phone around 3 months ago but I have little to no idea about looking at a source code. What it be possible for some type or tutorial? Zplough Hello Chrisdcut and Zplough, I indeed think it will take very little effort to learn how to reverse engineer the game's source code if you are interested. If you want to do that you probably need to ask ParadiseLover what software you need for that. A tutorial would be outside of the scope of this wikia and would probably upset the developers, but I guess there are plenty to be found on the internet. What I mainly do is to look at the configuration files in the game's apk and get the information for new buildings and events from there. It took me a while to find a decent app to create backups from games (my device is not rooted), but Astro file manager did the trick. It creates apk's from the installed game or any other app. Next I transfer this apk to my pc, extract it, and I can look around in the game files. If you want to know anything else I'll be happy to get you going! CMONYALL 22:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) The hard part isn't getting the apk of your phone, but it's modifying it and recompiling it. You have to know things about Java and smali files. If you have no idea what these are or how to read them, then it'll take you more than a minute :-) ParadiseLover 08:26, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that. When I get some free time in the next few weeks I will have a go at it and if I get stuck I whall seek some advise. Zplough Dennis im facebook block steht das dieses wochenende der lotus temple verfügbar ist aber er ist bei mir noch nicht gekommen kannst du mir sagen warum oder wann er kommt ? Dennis Hello Dennis, There could be many reasons why the Lotus Temple has not come to your island yet. Have you received all previous limited edition offers? If so, you shuold probably have some patience and the Lotus Temple will come to you. If not, there could be another reason why you have not gotten the offer(s). Have you ever cheated in the game? Do you have your device connected to the internet? Are there any other offers/events running in your game? CMONYALL 11:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Roelske hey :) just joined wikia! already editted something :D Hey Roel, Ik zag het inderdaad. Altijd prima natuurlijk als mensen bijdragen aan het up-to-date houden van de wiki! Maar hoe bedreven ben je in het werken met wiki's in het algemeen en met de wikia code in het bijzonder? Want het fijnst voor ons is als je hetgeen je aanmaakt en edit enigszins lijkt lijken op aanverwante pagina's, zodat het voor de lezer ook overzichtelijk blijft. Ik zag het begin dat je gemaakt hebt met de Birthday event pagina en ben benieuwd wat eruit voortkomt! CMONYALL 18:09, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Zwiza Hi CMONYALL, Today, while adding a photo to my profile to serve as an avatar in my posts, i accidentally uploaded the same photo to the Wiki itself (the yellow one). Please accept my apologies, but could i ask you for your help in the removal of the photo? After reading through the 'help' page i've learned that only an admin has the rights to remove images from the site. Thanks in advance and again sorry for the inconvenience. Hello Zwiza, Don't worry, this is always the case, because your profile page is actually part of the wiki. If you look through all pictures of this wiki you will see other profile pictures as well. CMONYALL 11:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC)